


Butterfly Kisses

by ras_elased



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's face is smashed up against the side of Jensen's shoulder, and he might be drooling a little. His mind is dancing in that hazy place between dreaming and awake when he suddenly feels eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Eyelash porn. Because apparently Jared is as obsessed with Jensen's eyelashes as I am. Also, I was _really_ sleepy when I wrote this. Like, falling asleep on my keyboard tired, yo. But who doesn't love schmoopy, sleepy sex?

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: cw rps](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20cw%20rps), [genre: established relationship](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20established%20relationship), [genre: fluff](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20fluff), [genre: romance](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20romance), [pairing: jared/jensen](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20jared%2Fjensen), [rating: nc-17](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20nc-17)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Butterfly Kisses  
Author: Ras Elased  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Jared's face is smashed up against the side of Jensen's shoulder, and he might be drooling a little. His mind is dancing in that hazy place between dreaming and awake when he suddenly feels eyes on him.  
Author's notes: Um. Eyelash porn. Because apparently Jared is as obsessed with Jensen's eyelashes as I am. Also, I was _really_ sleepy when I wrote this. Like, falling asleep on my keyboard tired, yo. But who doesn't love schmoopy, sleepy sex?

Jared is almost asleep, one arm tucked beneath Jensen's pillow and the other thrown over his waist. Jensen is lying on his back, Jared half-sprawled across him. Their legs are tangled together in the sheets. Jared's face is smashed up against the side of Jensen's shoulder, and he might be drooling a little. His mind is dancing in that hazy place between dreaming and awake when he suddenly feels eyes on him.

Jared silently wakes to find Jensen staring at him, eyes shadowed and glinting with the reflection of the moonlight. Jared sees something there, something soft and open, just for a split second, before Jensen realizes he's been caught out and he blinks it away. Jared continues to watch as Jensen takes slow, lethargic blinks, like he was caught in the middle of waking up instead of staring at Jared. His eyelashes form crescent shadows against his cheeks, and Jared is almost distracted from his curiosity. Voice rough from almost-sleep, Jared slurs, "What?"

Jensen just gives Jared another sluggish blink and that lazy eye fuck that Jared's seen on Dean when he wants to worm his way out of a difficult conversation. "S'nothing," Jensen says. His voice is half muffled into the pillow, but Jared can hear the Texas drawl sneak into Jensen's voice. The same thing happens to Jared when he gets tired. "Just wonderin' how you start off the night all curled up, and by the morning you're sprawled all over the damn place like a giant octopus and I get stuck with my ass hangin' off the edge."

Jared seriously doubts that's what Jensen was actually thinking, but he hums noncommittally and continues to drowsily study Jensen. The look they share is warm and heavy-lidded, and Jared could easily shut his eyes and drift back to sleep, except he doesn't want to. He quirks a half smile and says, "Close your eyes."

Jensen frowns. "Why?"

Now Jared's smile widens. "Just shut up and do it," he mutters. Jensen sighs and does as he's told, and Jared waits until Jensen starts to give in to the siren song of sleep, breaths growing slow and even, before he makes his move. He raises the hand from Jensen's stomach to his face, cradles his stubble-rough jaw, and gently grazes the pad of his thumb along the dark crescent of Jensen's eyelashes. Jensen blinks his closed eyes in reflex to the touch, but other than that he doesn't move. Jared does it again, concentrating on how the feathery tips tickle along the ridges of his thumbprint.

This time Jensen huffs a small laugh. "Jared, what—"

But Jared leans up on one elbow and cuts off Jensen's quiet question with an equally quiet kiss, just a gentle brush of lips that effectively silences him. Jared doesn't stop there. The sheets rustle as he slowly shifts, settling his weight between Jensen's thighs. He feels a faint thrum start to course through his blood as their naked, soft cocks brush together. If their track record holds up, it won't be long before they're both hard and panting for it, but for now Jared takes his time. He cups Jensen's face between his hands and presses their mouths together in another chaste kiss. Jensen's lips are sleep warmed and soft under his, and Jared lets the kiss linger, sweet and slow like molasses, before he reluctantly pulls away. He smiles and moves in for another light kiss, this time against Jensen's left eyelid. His lips barely make contact, choosing instead to focus on the tickling brush of Jensen's eyelashes along Jared's bottom lip. He repeats the process on Jensen's other side and feels Jensen smile and slide his hands up from where they've settled on Jared's hips, wandering fingertips skirting dangerously close to that ticklish spot between his ribs. Jared fights the urge to twist away and moves his mouth to Jensen's neck, burying his smile against the soft patch of skin beneath Jensen's ear.

With a soft sigh, Jensen arches his neck to grant Jared better access, and that's Jared's signal to press a line of kisses down Jensen's throat. Jared keeps it light, more breath than lips, taking in Jensen's familiar scent until he can taste it on his tongue. He slowly makes his way from the underside of Jensen's jaw to his collarbone, then back the way he came. By the time he kisses his way back to Jensen's mouth, Jensen parts his lips in silent invitation and Jared lets just the tip of his tongue dart inside. Jensen makes a tiny frustrated noise and his hands move up to tangle in Jared's hair to pull him closer, but Jared plays coy, teasing, shaking him off and pulling just out of range, then darting back in to rest his smiling mouth against Jensen's cheekbone. When Jensen's hands make another valiant grab for Jared's hair, he still somehow is able to squirm out of Jensen's grasp and tucks his face into Jensen's temple. A puff of breath manages to escape in a throaty chuckle against the shell of Jensen's ear, and Jensen seems to take it as personal challenge. The next thing Jared knows he's on his back, Jensen's hands pinning his wrists to the bed and hungry mouth claiming his with a victorious smirk.

Just as Jared's about ready to surrender to a round of really, _really_ good kissing, Jensen pulls back and looks down at Jared with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Jared knows he's in trouble. He really should have known better than to start something like this, because when Jensen sets his mind to it, he can tease Jared to within an inch of his sanity.

As if to prove the point Jared's already made to himself, Jensen licks his lips. Jared watches the pink tip of Jensen's tongue flick over his swollen bottom lip, leaving it wet and glossy. There's nothing Jared wants more in that moment to take it between his teeth and suck on it for days, but then Jensen ducks his head and presses those wet lips to Jared's neck, and Jared can't hold back his gasp. Jensen moves to another spot on Jared's neck, sucks a patch loosely between his lips and, god, blinks against Jared's skin. His lashes flutter delicately on the side of Jared's neck, and Jared can't hold back the resulting smile or the urge to seek out _Jensen's_ ticklish spots. Jensen flinches away as Jared unerringly jabs his fingers into the long-memorized points on his ribs, but Jared just laughs quietly and wraps him in long, sprawling limbs. Jared feels Jensen settle huffily into the embrace, but not before he plants a soft nip against Jared's collarbone in retaliation. Jared just draws his fingers up Jensen's spine and grins into his hair, soft strands tickling his nose.

Jared feels oddly weightless, light, like a helium balloon on a string, ready to float away. The feeling only intensifies as Jensen continues his wandering path of kisses down Jared's chest, each soft brush of lips accompanied by the gentle graze of Jensen's lashes on Jared's skin. He'd be lying if he said those lashes hadn't been the cause of more than one flubbed line, too caught up staring at the way the black curls fade into gold at the tips to pay attention to the scene. Now he's doubly screwed, because along with the sight he'll also have the memory of how those lashes feel against his skin, like a ticklish whisper of air that sends him soaring skywards, spiraling upwards like a leaf caught in a gentle wind.

Jensen's slow trail of butterfly kisses continues down Jared's nipples, his stomach, the smooth line of his hip. Finally, Jensen takes Jared's cock in hand and Jared sucks in a sharp breath of pleasure. Jensen's hand is an odd mixture of soft and rough, gun calluses marring the smooth skin that seems to cover every inch of Jensen's body, skin that Jared loves to touch. Jensen hovers over the head of Jared's cock and looks up at him through those dark lashes. Their gaze holds, and with the barest flick of his tongue, Jensen licks the bead of precome from the tip. It's barely anything, especially compared to what they normally do to each other, but this time it nearly makes Jared's eyes roll back into his head.

Jensen spends entirely too much time just sucking on the tip of Jared's cock, and Jared is about to call him on it and maybe beg when Jensen finally starts to take him into his mouth, inch by torturously slow inch. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, each time tonguing the bundle of nerves at the ridge and sliding his lips just a little bit further along Jared's length. It's maddening and incredible, and Jared can't look away, can't help his urge to touch. He fits his palm against Jensen's cheek, drags his thumb over the place where they're joined, feels himself sliding in and out of Jensen's mouth, and for a moment he forgets to breathe. When he remembers, he whispers, "Fuck, Jen," in a surprisingly broken voice, and is rewarded when Jensen moans his answer around Jared's cock. He takes Jared's thumb into his mouth alongside Jared's cock and swirls his tongue around them both. Jared chokes back an embarrassingly needy moan and pulls his thumb out of the hot, wet perfection of Jensen's mouth. He runs it over Jensen's soft, slick bottom lip, red and swollen against his cock, and Jensen whimpers hungrily and takes Jared all the way to the hilt, into the back of his throat, and Jared can feel the feathery touch of Jensen's eyelashes against the sensitive skin below his navel.

Jared's orgasm hits him out of nowhere, unexpected, like a frothing ocean wave that rolls over him when his back is turned to the sea. He throws his head back in a silent gasp and comes down Jensen's throat, feeling Jensen's muscles working to swallow him down. Jared still hasn't recovered before Jensen is above him, kissing Jared deep and slow and working his own cock with white-knuckled strokes. Jared recognizes Jensen's escalating gasps, each one sounding rougher and more desperate than the last, until finally he feels Jensen's come spurting over his chest and stomach. Jensen rubs his hand through the warm fluid, smearing it from Jared's belly all the way up to his neck with an exhausted grin, then unceremoniously collapses into the mess without even bothering to wipe it up. Jared frowns affectionately into Jensen's hair and says, "Dude, that's gross."

Jensen doesn't lift his face as he mumbles into Jared's shoulder, "Don' care."

Jared has to roll his eyes and bite his lip to keep from laughing, and struggles with a corner of the sheet as he attempts to clean them both up without moving Jensen too much. Once he's gotten the mess somewhat wiped away, Jensen is breathing deep and slow, and Jared's pretty sure if he hasn't fallen asleep yet, he's not far off. So it's something of a surprise when five minutes later, out of nowhere, Jensen says drowsily, "Was watchin' you sleep."

Jared just smiles wide enough to show his dimples and continues to count Jensen's freckles in the dark. "I know."

_   
**Butterfly Kisses**   
_


End file.
